Zero no Tsukaima: Gyokuto
by PH Sphinx
Summary: The familiar summoning ritual has occurred at the Tristain Academy of Magic. Louise after many failure summons a familiar from the moon whose loyalty has previously been fickle and possesses a somewhat opaque personality. Will Reisen Udongein Inaba become more trustworthy with her new master or will this familiar choose to escape her service as she'd done previously? Romance(?)
1. Chapter 1: A moon rabbit on Halkeginia

Preface: Reisen Udongein Inaba is a character that has been through much development, from Imperishable Night, through to Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, Urban Legend in Limbo, and Antimony of Common Flowers. For clarification, Reisen, in this story is from Scarlet Weather Rhapsody.

* * *

Segment 1: Prologue

* * *

Another morning comes again for Louise. The warm morning rays broke through the curtains to rouse the young lady. She woke up slowly, then sat up from the grand, large, and comfortable canopy bed.

She slowly stepped to the rooms mirror while slowly preparing herself for the school day ahead, while still slightly groggy from sleep.

She grabbed a brush from one of the cabinets that the mirror was on and brushed her slightly messy long strawberry blonde hair. She was still in her sleepwear and her eyes still weren't fully open.

A little later, open-eyed, she fetched her school clothes. A white blouse, a gray pleated skirt, black thigh-high socks, and a black cloak that now decorated her as a second year at the academy.

Putting on the blouse and later she tucked it in after pulling up her skirt and then fastened her cape on.

Now, almost ready she pulled up her socks, and slipped her feet into the black mary janes. _The summoning ritual will be soon… _

The most important ritual, for the second-years of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Louise studied the details.

Failure would mean expulsion from the school and whatever you summoned must be familiar. To attempt to do the ritual more than once was heresy.

_I hope, that I might get a powerful familiar. Then after all of these years… I'll show them what a Vallière truly is!_ Those slightly sullened thoughts still held the passion she carried into school.

She has to be tough like her mother, she wouldn't be a blemish on the Vallière. Failure wasn't in her mind.

Fastening her cape and then stowing away her wand, the young lady Vallière left her room to the mornings classes.

* * *

Mostly classes were with her old teachers from her first-year. Most of the teachers didn't spare the young Vallière any attention.

As a result the classes had all gone by rather calmly. She'd mostly keep to herself studiously writing down note in her book with quill and ink.

Ignoring the jibes of her classmate, with some mild retorts directed to that red-headed breast-monster from Germania.

Often she'd just tell the teachers who would stop the teasing of the other nobles. She never rose her hand to answer a question. Only when called would she ever raise her voice.

Despite understanding much of the material. There was very little she could do with the knowledge of magic she received, despite being able to use the power.

As a result if she ever received any sort of attention, her peers would quickly tease her.

When the Vallière stepped into the room for her next class. She sat down a row away from the windows by herself on the edge of the row and prepared herself for the next lecture as the class filled in.

A new teacher, she'd hadn't been introduced to any new faces despite her start as a second-year today.

"Everyone, congratulations on making it to your second year. I am Mrs. Chevreuse, and I have been appointed to the Tristein Institute of Magic for the year.

My element is earth, and I am also known as Chevreuse the Red Moon. I will be teaching you earth-based magic for the next year." She went on.

"Now, everyone, what are the four major elements of magic?" A young man with fine features rose to answer.

"Ah-hah!" Crossing his right arm to his left. His rose hand in hand. "The four elements are Fire, Water, Air, and Earth!"

The teacher gave a polite nod. "Correct, could I have your name?"

"Also known as the Brass, I am Guiche de Grammont!" Then he brought the rose to rest, held in his mouth. "Please remember me."

Spoken with a slight swish of his hair. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Grammont." Chevreuse politely replied.

The Red Moon continued on the lecture while Louise quietly took notes. The teacher pulled out three gray stones placing them on the desk for a demonstration.

Pulled out own brass wand and held it above the stones. "Rel in Yan." With the chant, the stones glowed, and changed into gold colored stones.

"Is that gold?!" The red head quickly asked excitedly.

"No, it's brass." Her excitement was quenched. "Is that it?" The red head questioned quietly.

"I'll have someone try it now." Chevreuse looked over the class for a student. At random she stopped on the strawberry blonde that was by herself in towards the back.

"All right, you. You, over there." The teacher made her choice clear. Gasps and surprise came from other members of Louise's class. "Who are you?"

"Louise." She replied loudly enough to be heard by the teacher over the silent class. She stood up. "Louise de la vallière." Clearly spoken, she agreed to demonstrate.

A blonde haired, chubby boy. Malicorne, rose his hand. "Um, ma'am?" A bit stress of made its way into the young man's voice.

"I think it's better not to…" He continued, then the redhead stood up.

"It's dangerous!" She exclaimed arms supporting her as she stood at her desk. "If Louise is going to do it, I'll do it instead!"

Louise pouted, in frustration, and in embarrassment. Soon the emotions quickly melded into to anger as the Vallière gritted her teeth at the Germanians brazen interruption.

"Dangerous? How can alchemy be dangerous?" Chevreuse inquired calmly. "I'll do it! Please let me do it!" The young lady asserted herself with the declaration.

The class was stunned silent again. "Well said." The earth teacher nodded as Louise stepped to front of the class.

Then several students took cover and scooted away from the center of the class. One blue-haired girl stepped out.

"Louise, stop it!" The redhead gave one more attempt to stop the demonstration by Louise.

"Quiet. You're ruining my concentration." The strawberry blonde turned back to the redhead. Who now sat back down.

Louise now looked back at the stones on the table with her wand ready in hand.

The earth teacher instructed. "Think hard about the metal that you want to this into." Louise nodded.

Held her wand above the three stone. "Rel In Yan." Three stones shone brighter than the stones before as the young mage focused her attention and will on the stones. Light even made its way out of the rooms windows.

While this going on in the classes, in the academies central tower peace and boredom ate away at an older man.

* * *

"Another year has started with no particular problems." A wizened elder man mused from behind his desk.

"Yes, there's nothing better." His secretary replied curtly to this old man's musings. He continued on.

"As the institute's principal, I can wish for nothing more." He declared with some joy before he brought up his ornate, ceramic smoking pipe to his lips.

His secretary waved her silver wand and the pipe levitated from his hands. A puff of smoke came from his lips with a small sigh of word. "Dear me." He sat up.

"Taking care of your health is part of my job as secretary, Old Osman." The lady stated. The pipe came to rest on a small stack of papers on her desk, as she wrote on another piece of paper.

"Are you going to take away of this old man's very few pleasures, Miss Longueville." Osman walked towards Longueville. Feeling her up from behind.

"Please stop touching my buttocks." Came the request from the lady's lips while she continued focusing on her work.

The old man tottered about and muttered on about yesterday. "Please also stop acting senile when you're caught in a bad situation!"

Longueville stated. Though his rambling of yesterday brought a different memory to the Old Osman's attention.

"Come to think of it, tomorrow is the familiar summoning ritual for the second-year students!" The headmaster attempting to deflect away from the situation. "Damn old geezer." Longueville commented to herself.

The old man's own familiar jumped off of her chair.

"The familiar is a lifelong servant and friend, as well one's eyes and ears." He held his arm down, during his ramblings, to the floor for mouse to climb up to his shoulder.

"My familiar, Motsognir… " The mouse, motsognir jumps down to his masters held out hand and looks up to him "It's been a long journey together with you."

Old Osman, presented the mouse a present from his sleeve. A small nut with shell. The rat chattered excitedly. "Chuchu!"

The old man understood. "Oh, I see, white! White as snow!" Longueville blushed in embarrassment. Now a bit angry.

Osman went on. "I think Miss Longueville would look better in black than in white." The secretary came up behind him. "Don't you think so?" The remark from old Osman just caused her more anger.

"Old Osman, if you do it again, I will report it to the royal family!" Osman turned around declaring. "Fool!

Do you think I could would have this job if I was afraid of the royal family! That prudishness is also why you haven't been able to get married yet!"

The comments shocked the secretary who started kicking around the old man. "Ouch… I'm sorry, I won't do it again, really, forgive me…"

An explosion shook the school. "That was…" Old Osman knew. "I believe it's her again." Longueville said aloud. "You mean the third daughter of the Vallière family?"

* * *

Back in the classroom dust and debris clouded the air of damaged room. The teacher's desk had been entirely destroyed and the chulkboard had been knocked off of the wall partially.

The windows had been destroyed and student were now just coming out of cover.

Louise stood at the front of the class, her uniform damaged from the explosion. "This is what I feared!" The Germanian declared coming out from behind her desk.

"It looks like I screwed up a little bit." Louise said nonchalantly while wiping herself a bit with a cloth to remove some dust. "What?!" The redhead said exasperated.

Malicorne now commented. "What part of this is a little?" Guiche, who had ran out of the just before the explosion ran back into to get a jab in.

"Your success rate to date has been zero!" She hadn't had any success with magic. "Louise the Zero!" The germanian brought up the byname she had earned as a result.

Louise finished removing dust from her face before then looked down at her feet.

Miss Chevreuse, was unconscious.

* * *

Louise came out of the headmaster's office her eyes shut and began to make her way back the tower. Down the candle lit stairs she met a couple of her peers a few steps down from her.

"Hey, how was it?" The Germanian's voice opened her eyes. "Another trip to detention?"

The Germanian teased. "Or are you finally expelled? Just kidding!" Besides the redhead a blonde with ringlets laughed at the thought. Her blue-haired friend didn't participate.

Louise continued down the stairs. Past the two laughing young ladies. "I'm not being punished."

She calmly stated. "Why not?" The redheaded germanian asked surprised.

"They said it was partially the teacher's fault for making me do it after all the students tried to stop her." The Pinkette explained while calmly stepping further down the towers steps.

This explanation caused the blonde and redhead to continue laughing. "I just wasn't doing my best today." The vallière dismissed the failure.

"You're always having a bad day!" The Germanian continued jeering at Louise's failures. " You can't even get a real byname, Louise the Zero!"

Louise was slightly aggravated at that name. "Shut up!" She demanded.

"Tomorrow will be a sight!" The Germanian shut her eyes in a amused thought. "What kind of familiar will you be summoning up?"

Louise looked back up the Germanian with an ardor and determination she hadn't seen from the pinked hair girl before.

"As far as summoning spells, I'm confident in summon servant, if nothing else!" The two formally mocking her are shocked by tone from the usually quiet girl.

"Just you watch!" Louise continues, "I'll conjure up a familiar so divine, beautiful, and powerful, that it will be better than anything any of you can conjure up!" Before continuing down the steps.

"Hey, what do you think, Tabitha?" The Germanian quietly inquired to her quiet, bespeckled blue haired friend. "I don't know." Was the reply.

Leter, the young Germanian lady thought on and just dismissed Louise's claim as empty bluster.

* * *

In her room that night Louise puts on her sleepwear for the night before throwing herself onto the bed. She pondered over the word's she so ardently said to her rival.

Hugging a pillow the words echoed, _I'm confident in summon servant, if nothing else!_

Louise buried her face in the pillow. "I wish I hadn't said that…" She said to herself with some woe, some fear. Before later falling asleep.

* * *

So came the day of the summoning, all of the second-year students gathered in the courtyard out in front of central tower. Students volunteered to summon their lifetime familiar.

Most of the students were excited and quickly went to chant the ritual.

Louise however was bit back from the bulk of the group and sized-up the competition. She did say she would summon the most divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar.

One of her male classmates summoned a bugbear, a floating eyeball. Guiche with his summon, shook the earth.

A mole burrowed out of the ground. Making him its master.

_There's nothing too spectacular yet._ Thought Louise, the Germanian's blonde ringlet friend then summoned a small frog or toad. _It certainly fits her._ She counted that as a small victory.

Other students summons more mundane or just unusual familiar.

Cats, birds, and dogs were common. There were also snakes and other small animals.

Then came Tabitha. With her summon a dragon appeared in the courtyard.

_A dragon!?_ Dragons weren't common, and this one appeared quite tame.

_How can I beat a dragon?_ Louise really regretted her choice of words with the Redhead yesterday.

Said, Germanian eventually came forth and summoned a rare flame salamander. Louise shrunk back for a bit.

_Ah, I won't be beat!_ She wouldn't use the usual incantation for the summoning. The Vallière would improvise her own chant.

"At the end, you obtained quite the familiar there, Miss Zerbst." The older teacher overseeing the ritual commented to the Zerbst.

"It fits my byname, Kirche the Fever." She calmly replied.

"Now, was that everyone?" The older teacher commented.

"No, we still have Miss Vallière to go." Louise came to attention from the back of crowd.

A slight pout from the Zerbst small jibe even now.

"Louise the Zero!" "What will she summon?" "There's no way she can summon anything!" "We'll just have another explosion nothing else!" Jeers and heckles came from her peers.

With herself ready to summon. She didn't let it visibly faze her. Now Kirche joined in. "After all that boasting, you'll summon something more amazing than this little guy, right Louise?"

"Of course!" She replies to her rival then starts. "Please… My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe!" The class was confused by her choice of incarnation.

"What's with that spell?" The blonde friend of Kirche questioned to herself.

"Well, it's original." Guiche responded.

Continued her chant, Louise continued, "My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart… Answer my guidance!"

With a wave of her wand an explosion occurred kicking up a bit of dust.

* * *

Crossing an unimaginable distance the spell searched for a divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar.

The stand of magic interwoven with space, traveled much faster than even light.

A suitable familiar was found and a portal appeared to retrieve them.

The Hakurei border was easily bypassed by the empowered ritual spell.

This caused a gap youkais own familiar to perk up a bit, then dismiss an oddity that had seemingly penetrated the border without causing any damage. As nothing than just a product of her imagination.

After all no spell could be powerful enough to just pass through without doing some form of permanent damage to the boundary around Gensokyo and outside world.

In Gensokyo Reisen was busy through walking through the bamboo. "Another day where nothing happened."

The undergrowth was bit rough, however the rabbit was used to walking through rough terrain.

She'd finished her tasks today without any issue. She noted a strange patch of ground.

"Tewi." She decided to hop over the pitfall. She landed just on the edge of the hole.

Reisen knew Tewi would likely extend it to sides if she tried walking around. So across the pit would be the best option.

The only problem being is she didn't expect the distance across to be so long. The camouflage over the pit collapsed into it. Leaving a giant hole behind her.

The moon rabbit stumbled backwards a bit._ Balance balance! _Focusing on keeping herself upright and out of the pit she stumbled forwards into a previously unseen green portal.

"Eh?" The sensation was like sticking one's arm through water with strong surface tension.

Instinctively she tried pulling the her arm out. Then she felt herself being pulled in. "Tewi!"

She called out the culprits name. If it weren't for Tewi's stupid tricks Reisen wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

The moon rabbit made a mental note to get back at the earth rabbit when she got back. Not knowing exactly how long she'd be gone for.

Not saying she didn't resist the pull. Reisen dug her heels in and nearly won the tug of war, before one final pull from the portal threw her from her feet in through the dark void within.

With that portal vanished and with it, any trace that outside magic had ever made it across the Hakurei border.

It felt like an instant. Reisen could feel herself falling some distance. Out of instanct the rabbit uprighted herself against gravity and prepared to land.

With a bit of her own magic she blunted the landing somewhat.

* * *

Segment 2: The Summon

* * *

The dust was still clearing from the explosion.

"Just as expected…" A male commented while coughing. A male student had been knocked over by the explosions force.

Guiche too was having difficulties, coughing. "Are you all right, Montmorency?" The dust had cleared enough for him to the blonde girl, friend of kirche, knocked off of her feet.

Montmorency, didn't give a reply as she was stunned in silence. "Something wrong?" The second-year girl pointed forwards.

Louise herself was surprised and had to more closely investigate just what she had summoned.

Directly ahead of them. Louise had knelt down to examine her new familiar. Reisen removed the arm covering her face and eyes from the dust.

"This is my divine, beautiful, and powerful servant?" The young lady had questioned to herself quietly enough.

"What are you?" Asked the girl intently. Behind her was an azure blue sky. Clearly, the bamboo forest was now a long distance away.

_Where am I now._ Reisen questioned to herself. That portal had surely taken her somewhere.

The girl looked similar to Reisens own age, yet by actual age they're many years apart. Reisen took inventory of this girls clothes. She surely had brought her here

A block clock partially covering, a white blouse, that was tucked into a gray pleated skirt.

She knelt down, inspected and was astonished by the moon rabbits face. It was as unblemished as nobles own. She reached to touch the rabbit ears.

A gesture gently intercepted by the moon rabbit's hand.

Looking down from her familiars face Louise noticed the moon rabbits hair. Which was longer than her own. Rather notable as her own hair ran down to her mid back.

They even shared similar heights, not counting the rabbit ears.

_A human._ Reisen lied supine on the ground, she knew that magic has pulled herself away. Her red eyes met the humans reddish-brown eyes.

The humans mental wavelength is on the short end and steadily set. Her mindset slightly matches the warm strawberry blonde hair.

The facial features weren't those of Gensokyo, so this human must be a westerner. Some features however reminded her of Gensokyo so perhaps this human's not entirely western.

_She must be have brought me here. She looks like she's in some type of strange uniform… _

The moon rabbit sits up in wariza. She recollects the odd portal that had brought her here the magic had surely deposited her to this grassy green field.

The Vallière's interest in her familiar only grew, as she spotted the rabbit's tail that stuck out from the blue skirt that Reisen wore.

A crowd of people were curiously examining her, though the western castle caught the rabbits attention more. The design was entirely foreign to her.

_This really must be someplace western. I'll need to ask. The others must be in the same group as her to share similar uniform… _

To answer that question, Reisen looks around to the strawberry blonde girl. She answers. "I am a moon rabbit."

The strawberry blonde tilts her head at the odd response, the summoning ritual isn't supposed to summon familiars from Halkeginias moons. _A moon rabbit. I don't think she's lying… _

This familiar was truly something extraordinary. _I might need to ask her which moon later._

Murmurs came from the crowd. Then the Louise continued with another question. "What is your name?" _So many questions. I'll need to a bit information myself._

Kirche who had goaded Louise hadn't actually spoken.

Reisen replies "Reisen Udongein Inaba. Now, could you tell me your name?"

"Louise Françoise Le blanc de La Vallière. Reisen Udon-udongein, Inaba?"

_What a strange name._ To Vallière it almost seemed like a nobles name. Just a petty one.

At this point the crowd parted, revealing a middle-aged man. _Ah, that must be a leader of this congregation._ Reisen assumed.

The moon rabbit eyed the wizard as he eyed her back, his hand carries a large wooden staff, obviously a wand for his magic with black robes covering him mostly.

_I am sure that this place must be for off from Gensokyo and even the moon. _There wasn't any chatter across the psychic network she could usually come in contact with.

_The wizard seems to be pretty laid back judging from his long mental wavelengths. The rest of these humans seem to be so varied with their wavelengths as well… I should just play along and see where this goes without causing trouble._

"Louise, finish the summoning ritual. The familiar you've summoned seems to be safe."

_Summoning ritual, I am going to be that human girls familiar._ Reisen's mind thought the possibilities.

She looks back at Louise who's still staring at her with curiously. _What will she do?_

"Hey, Reisen." Louise addressed Reisen.

"Yes?"

"I am going to finish the ritual. Please stay still." Reisen watches, as the final steps of the ritual unfold, now unsure if she should just go along with this act.

She waved around the wooden wand in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make her my familiar."

She repeated those words words over and over, for the magic spell, and touched Reisen's forehead with the wand. Her lips then slowly draw closer with back at Louise's side.

_This is when I can break away from this. If I do, I'll end possibly incurring the wrath of those human wizards._

While Reisen is in thought Louise draws closer to finishing the ritual.

_Not only will anger this human, I'll anger them all. I can figure out a route to return to Gensokyo and Eientei return later._

"_Mmm…"_

Louise's lips touched Reisen's.

_So this ritual is done. What an odd way to finish a summoning ritual._ The touch of her soft lips langered just for a moment.

To a lunarian and a pet as Reisen previously was, a kiss didn't have much worth.

Louise removed her lips. "It is done."

Her face is all red. _I wonder why that is. Maybe she didn't finish the ritual correctly._

"Master, how will I address you?" This moon rabbit had been in service of others before, and proper address was one thing that all of her masters would make sure she had.

That quickly snapped Louise back to attention. "Just like that familiar." _So she is that type. I should at least be able to get on her good side easily._

"You failed so many times, but you succeeded with 'summon familiar' and 'contract familiar' in one try." Colbert chimed in happily.

Louise stood up in the courtyard followed by Reisen. _She failed?_

"Yeah it's just because she's summoned only a weak familiar." One young man said.

"If she was a powerful, The Zero wouldn't have been able to make a contract." _Do magicians here only summon familiars in proportion to their ability? Also the Zero?_

"I am sure my familiar is powerful!" The Vallière quickly retorted the young man's claim.

That made Reisen feel a bit happier with her master. The moon rabbit did detest at being called weak by some random human.

Reisen felt a burning sensation. I was hot but not the worst thing she'd felt. She looked down at her hand as it began to glow.

"Master, what is this I'm feeling? It feels like searing pain?" Reisen felt a bit light-headed from the sensation. "It's just the rune of familiar being burned onto you."

_So this will brand me as this girls familiar._ The light cleared and the runes made themselves clear. Reisen looked at them closely then put the hand back down.

Colbert appeared a bit interested at the runes that had placed themselves on Reisen's left hand. "Could I examine those runes, Miss Reisen?" He made the request.

"Nope." The moon rabbit denied the request. Louise looked at her for an explanation.

"Master and sir, I don't feel too well. Could I please have a place to rest?" _I don't feel like being examined yet by anyone. If his reaction is this apparent it's probably best to hide them._

Just a sigh from Mr. Colbert's lips. The gentleman wouldn't press the moon rabbit. "Very well, miss Vallière. Take your servant to your room and make sure she's in fine health for tomorrow.

The moon rabbit's ruse was working now, it was in her master's hands. _Reisen did say that was burning. I also don't know how painful it is to receive the familiar runes._

After a bit of thought and Reisen's hand was grabbed Louise led her out of the courtyard.

The courtyard was still for a moment. The moon rabbit had captivated them all with her sudden, unexpected appearance.

Soon the young men and ladies in the crowd started up the rumors.

* * *

Walking the halls and up the stairs of the school building Louise continued to gather up what she could learn just by looking at Reisen.

The Moon Rabbit, as she called herself, shared Louise's height. Upright, they stood at eye-level with each other.

Her familiar calls herself a moon rabbit. _What even is a moon rabbit? She looks human._

_The only thing not human about her is those rabbit ears and rabbit tail._ Aside from those musing Louise had many questions for Reisen.

_Failure, they also called her the zero._ Reisen's thoughts were on what she'd heard while she was back in the courtyard.

"Master?" Reisen broke the silence. Louise looked at her servant who was now walking besides her rather behind her. "Thank you for calling me strong. I had a question."

"A servant should always thankful of their master." The young master declared. "Go ahead and ask."

"Where am I?" The moon rabbit asked the question that interested her the most.

To the Vallière the question was very understable. A servant from the moon wouldn't know anything about the world… this would take some time to explain.

"Let's return you to my room first, servant. When I return later in the evening, I will explain everything.I will need to return to my classes when I drop you off!"

The pinkette tried her best to appear to be an authority to her new servant, Reisen saw through this easily though.

"Very well, master." The moon rabbit had 3 previous masters before her. The Hime sisters exuded authority. The ability to command moon rabbits to a degree, despite their gentle nature.

Eirin, held a different authority. The sort elders carried.

Louise held none of those.

_Hm. Maybe I can enjoy some time for myself for once._ The moon rabbit made plans to slack off.

Then she stretched out a bit. Vallière noticed how at ease her familiar seemed. It was a bit of a welcome change to her consistently active peers.

Louise then arrived at her room and ushered her familiar in. Before stepping in Reisen removed shoes and left them at the door.

Confused by her familiar's action Louise picks the shoes up and carries them into her room before leaving them at her clothes cabinets.

* * *

Segment 3: The New Vertical.

* * *

"Alright, familiar, don't make a mess, I'll be back in the afternoon!" Was what Reisen's new master had said.

She didn't have much of anything to do though. So glanced out from the window of her masters room. Looking up towards the sky. The sun shone over the campus. She also discovered her masters room was about three stories up.

Reisen looked back down at her left hand. Looking at the runes she began to craft ideas.

_There's probably something with this spell._ From what Reisen had seen, all sort of animals had been summoned. They all shared similar wavelengths with their masters.

The moon rabbit laid out on her masters bed. Glancing down at the bedding on the floor of grain and cloth.

_I can talk my way out of any issues that human girl may with me using this bed. So comfortable~_

Despite not fainting from the pain of the rune branding she felt a bit tired. So now would be rest. Later she would learn.

* * *

Hooray, 5K. Report any oddities with spelling and writing. I'll be ready to respond to reviews, next under could be in 5-7 days to 2 just a couple after this.

First new reviews on this chapter.

The Dark Hour here's the real update! The real chapter 1! Also thank you for the heads up I'll probably forget by the time it matters though!

Derago No updates, pah the only updates that won't come are the 1K story updates that clutter your inbox everyday.

DavianThule19 Hah, I know. Seriously who calls a girl flat on their first date and mocks her with her nickname! Seriously I wanted to kick the guy in the crown jewels and mock him afterwards.


	2. Chapter EX 1: Reisen Character sheet

Foreward: This is extra chapter that may be easily skipped if desired. This extra chapter contains my profile for Reisen U. Inaba in this story at this moment with explanations.

* * *

Name and nicknames: Reisen Udongein. Inaba, Reisen U. I, Reisen U. Inaba, Reisen, Udonge, Inaba.

Personality: Moon rabbit - crazed and carefree (fickle). Different in combat, acts as expected. Cannot get along with humans very well, somewhat prideful, alien mindset. (SWR description and dialog.)

Character parameters: Low-end to High-end.

Loyalty: Low - High. (Fled from previous masters, in the latest game canon appearance in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom she has become loyal to Eientei.)

Strength: Average - High. (Reisen is categorized as a youkai, however youkai are very broad category that incorporate things such as a amanojaku and satori. Did train under Hime sisters.)

Constitution: Above average - Very high (Can go through multiple danmaku battles in game and in writing, conditioned by hime sisters for soldiers. Youkai status means her Physiology is, likely, not affected by human diseases.)

Stamina: Above average - Very high. (In a manga chapter from the questionably canon, Inabas of Earth and Moon. Did a marathon of swimming and running, without needing a breather.)

Intelligence: Above average - High. (Studying under a lunar sage, her master Eirin.)

Wisdom: Average - Above average. (Can identify causes for disease and injury. A sense of superiority and arrogance, may cause some slip-ups.)

Dexterity: Average - Above average. (Stumbles about in a couple of her moves in SWR, doesn't trip easily, at most steady.)

Charisma: Average - Above average. (varies). (Gensokyo standards, diplomacy isn't typically an option and Reisen would have difficulties coming from a lunarian standpoint on compassion, empathy, and emotional intelligence. Doesn't come across as a overly charismatic, possibly haughty.)

Ground speed: Above average - Fast. (Guessing.)

Flight speed: Average - ?. (From PoFV documentation, no good sources.)

Special abilities:

High - Manipulation of insanity (broad wave manipulation): Able to manipulate brain waves through eye contact, allowing her to induce madness or hallucinations depending on the strength of her opponent's will. Additionally light and sounds waves can be manipulated to deceive the senses indirectly of an opponent's willpower. Allowing her to conceal the paths of her attacks, to casting wide-area illusion that cause people to get lost. Finally, she can fires waves from her eyes in a destructive blast. Open for various uses.

Average - ESP: Allows contact with the moon rabbit psychic network.

Misc: Likely can wield swords with some proficiency due to her previous master, Yorihime. Most certainly is capable of first-aid due to her current master, Eirin. Maybe able to cure major wounds or disease(s) with supplies or aid, certainly able to diagnose most causes (physical, underlying, magical) of disease or conditions with time.

Temperament: Long-term planner, proactive, pessimist, self-confident.

Overall: Not the highest tier character in Gensokyo, the upside is that she isn't bad in any category, in any sense. Possesses much room for growth and self-realization. Comparable to her master in this story.

Quick responses to reviews:

Anon 1 - Chapter 1 will be updated to be, at minimal, a length of 5K words. On par with the light novel, as translated by, Baka-Tsuki. My plans currently are to follow and note down the major plots as presented by the ZoK anime to get a fuller understanding of all events that may need accounting and ongoing story threads before continuing and deviating. I am well acquainted with Reisen's character and Touhou canon, not so much ZoK. I have enjoyed good ZoK x Fate fanfiction for a long time and it might be what enables me to finally write my own fully realized story now.

DavinThule19 - It might be due to my lack of understand for, or underestimation of Louise's disposition for sadism. I don't think Reisen will be getting whipped in the next update. From the opening as I read in the light novel (Chapter 1 of story 1 of volume 1), Saito only got threatened with punishment, no food, as a result of going against Louise straight from his summoning.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Horizon

Preface: While servants do work under their master. They guide their growth as well, a master with a weak servant must greatly grow to compensate.

While those with powerful servants may be able to coast through most troubles and lead a facile life.

Those with neither particularly strong, nor weak servant what do they have?

Also one further comment, all characters have motivations.

* * *

Segment 1: A new horizon.

* * *

Reisen stirred from her sleep. Her eyes stared up at a bed canopy. _So it's not a dream. At least I hadn't smash my head against the side of one of Tewi's pits._

The thought that this could just be a dream was thoroughly shot. She glances at her left hand.

The runes gave proof that she indeed in servitude to that girl. The moon rabbit sat up from the bed and looked over the room. She then stepped towards the window and looked outside.

The sun was now lower in the sky and stars appeared in the dusk sky. The twin moons struck the Moon Rabbits mind.

_A fake moon_? _No, the stars I know aren't there._ The concept of life on a new planet.

The idea hadn't yet occurred to the girl. _Huh._ The moon rabbit was still processing this information.

A noise at the door caught Reisens attention. The door opened and Louise stepped in.

The Vallière looked over her familiar once more. The exotic looking familiar had become the talk of the class and even the school.

Some rumors however bothered the young lady.

One was that the Vallière had reduced a commoner to madness and dressed her up to appease her dark desires.

Louise knew that nobility had a darker side however she had no intent to conduct herself in such a manner.

"Familiar." Louise addressed Reisen. The moon rabbit tilted her head. "Yes, master."

"You need to be educated. If you don't know anything about can't be a good familiar." Louise began her lecture.

"Uh-huh." Reisen replied. The moon rabbit went to sit back down on the bed. Louise stops her.

A motion pointing down. "Don't sit on my bed."

"I've already slept on it master." Reisen sits down on the bed anyways.

Continuing on, the moon rabbit presented her excuse. "The floor wouldn't be a place for an exhausted familiar to rest and recover."

This vexes the young master a bit seeing her new familiar in defiance. However, seeing Reisen as similar to her, Louise would overlook this.

Some nobles did share their beds with a familiar, and seeing Reisen sleeping on a floor wouldn't sit well with herself. _She probably wouldn't be used to such the manners expected of a familiar._

"Okay, I will allow you to use the bed. However! If you continue disobey me further, I'll take away your meals." The Vallière said with a brandish of her wand, to empathize that point.

The moon rabbit noted her masters forgiveness. The threat of losing her food also stuck.

Despite being a "youkai" Udongein had congruent needs to a human. She could survive off of slightly less but it wasn't pleasant to outright miss a meal.

"Thank you for the forgiveness master." Reisen bowed her head slightly.

_A forgiving master is nice, if I just serve her enough I can probably get away with more._ Moon rabbits aren't renown for their loyalty. Quite the opposite, the moon rabbits made it their forte.

Finish enough work to appease the master, then slack off when they're not looking.

_Louise should be easy enough to trick, I already got the bed_.

"To start, those runes on your hand," Reisen lifted the hand with the runes on it. "that's like a stamp says your my familiar."

Louise crossed her arms and made her way to the bed. _I could figure that out, the lunarians were civilized enough to not brand their pets._

"Yeah."Louise rose one finger, Reisen recognized the gesture to mean something like pay attention. "You musn't be used to formal speech.

I expect, 'Yes master, I understand your explanation'" Reisen groaned internally.

There were masters on the moon like this. Moon rabbits vilified them, no one wanted to work under them. "I understand, master. Yes, thank you for your instruction, master."

_If I say master enough she'll get tired of it._ Reisens thought. The Vallière however wouldn't be so easy.

"Master, what exactly shall be my duties?" Reisen inquired first, "Familiar, that's just what I just about to explain. Now, please remain silent for the rest of this explanation."

Louise had grown tired of Reisens interruptions. "You may be instructed to gather reagents for spells." The moon rabbit nodded, that task was usual for her.

"Can you identify the usual regents." The moon rabbit nodded again. "Yes I can master, I can identify things such as rare herbs, elements like sulfur or sodium, and other things."

The pinkette was quite pleased to hear this. "Excellent. Most important of all, a familiar exists to protect it's master. The task of protecting them from any and all enemies is a duty of the highest priority!"

Playing bodyguard was simple enough for Reisen. "I expect you can carry this out?" The moon rabbit gave a nod. "Yes, master your enemies, won't be allowed to lay a finger on you."

The Vallière hadn't expected such a fullhearted response. While not too enthused.

Louise felt like the Moon Rabbit could be trusted. Her enemies wouldn't come close to her.

_I know those paltry tasks are coming._ Reisen bemoaned to herself.

"I also expect you to do the laundry, cleaning, and more too." The moon rabbit thought hard. There's has to be someway she can escape the little work. An excuse, something.

"Master, how can I protect you while I am doing laundry?" If she could excuse herself from some work, the Reisen would be satisfied.

"Enemies could attack at anytime they could come from the sky, they could sneak in." Reisen watched her master's reaction, there was none.

"I can detect even invisible enemies!" Louise looked expectantly at Reisen with a tilted head. "Invisible?"

She had several questions "Yes, my ability allows me to see through most invisibility."

Ability? _I can ask about this tomorrow._ She had to get to bed tonight. Then tomorrow she could ask and learn about her familiar.

"Hm, just hand my clothes to one of the maids and have them do it. Then return straight away." With that Louise began changing out of her clothes and changed into her nightgown.

With a snap of her finger the light from the lamp in the room went out.

The moon rabbit had caught pieces of her masters wardrobe as they flew at her. With a small sigh she left her masters room to find a maid to do the laundry.

* * *

The moon rabbit began wandering the halls in search of a maid. "Hey there!" Someone called out to the moon, a male voice.

Guiche walks up to Reisen who spun around with her armful of laundry. "Huh?"

The young man brushes back his hair. Then goes down on his knees.

"Passions are liken'd best to floods

Ah lady your appearance in the courtyard set my passion flowing."

He did his best to appear suave. Yet to the alien moon rabbit this posturing meant nothing.

"Uh-huh." The curt reply sent the young man's hand to his chest he'd ditched Katty to stake out the halls to catch Reisen and this was her response? His head down.

By the time he'd risen his head the unearthly girl had made her way away.

"That impudent!" He looked down and went back to his room to sulk and lick the new emotional wound.

The young man would attempt to get back at her tomorrow. Reisen made her way to the first floor and walks around the grounds.

_There's the washboard._ The moon rabbit realized that it would probably be faster if she did the laundry herself.

She continued on to search for a maid for a quarter of an hour.

"Maid, maid!" She called out to first one she saw. The brunette maid about-faced. The voice was stringent like a nobles.

"My master has laundry that needs done. Here." The moon rabbit wasted no time in shoving the work onto the maids hands.

"Return it to Louise's room once it's done. Thank you."

_Ah, that must be odd familiar that was summoned during the familiar ritual._ The rumor had made its way to the staff of the school as well.

The maid was curious. Despite not having clothes of a noble the rabbit girls voice seemed to echo.

After her fulfilling her task, Reisen found herself cleaned of work. With her master asleep she found herself without much to do. She could try talking with some humans.

The idea didn't really interest herself though. A lot of the facilities on the campus were closed during the night as well.

So to pass the time the rabbit explored around the school. She noted a forest nearby, stepping close to treeline out of curiosity. _"I's. c.l. T.n.t"_ Her ears twitched slightly.

That was vague, then it clicked. _ESP!_ That was a transmission across ESP. That must mean more moon rabbits.

However, Reisen stared at the forest before her. No she stared shadows of the unknown hazards.

_What beasts could lurk inside?_ Gensokyo had a few things you had to be worried about while wandering about in the open. The forests however were hazardous.

That is why most inhabitants when they had the ability choose to fly instead of walk.

Reisen only walked the bamboo forest where youkai rabbit have an influence, above the bamboo shoots were the roving youkai.

_I'll ask master about it tomorrow._ The rabbit began striding back to school, in a sort of bounding gait.

By the time Reisen had made her way back to the school the morning sun had broken the horizon. She made her way back up to masters room and stepped in when it seemed right.

That maid she'd recruited brought the clothes she handed off to her. She gave a terse nod. "Thank you, I'll take these."

"Master it's time to get up."

The moon rabbit said clearly and threw the covers off of her master. As the morning sunlight finally started dripping through window.

"Ah, Reisen." The Vallière had slept on the results of her summoning yesterday.

* * *

Segment 2: The start of a new day.

* * *

After her master had removed her nightgown the servant stared at her master who looked at expectantly.

"Dress me." With reluctance, the servant started. She would rarely dress Kaguya for formal occasion. Never did she think that a human would be demanding same treatment a princess received.

She didn't usually think anyways, but now the situation was beginning to become to clear.

_I have to get back to Gensokyo._ The moon rabbit put the young human in her underdress. _I cannot just be slaved around. _Then she put on the young masters cape and finished.

"Quick work familiar. This seems natural to you." The rabbit nodded. "I served nobles before."

"The moon has nobility?" Louise began to walk out of the room, she motioned for Reisen to follow while talking. A walk and talk.

"Master I don't come from this world's moons." Just having said the mention of that stopped the Vallière in her tracks. "Wait, you don't come from our moons?"

Reisen shook her head no in response. "I do not master. I come from a world with just one moon."

Louise had already accepted that Reisen likely was an alien from the moons.

Yet the thought that the familiar had come from not only another world, but another world's moon. That made the familiar like a double alien.

Foreign to planet surfaces and foreign to the world as well. She continued on her way.

At in the cafeteria hall at the base the center skyscraping tower, the students gathered in the great hall and they ate. A topic of discussion loomed over the centre table. Why was Louise's familiar sitting at the table.

Before they ate the students gave their morning prayer overseen by the dwarf statues that lined up against the wall of the cafeteria.

"O great founder Bremir, and her royal highness, we are once more grateful for the humble meal that you have brought us this morning."

Aside from the usual chatter of love, the new conversations about familiars that the young man and women had acquired.

"Hey, Louise. Why, do you have your familiar at the table?" One of the members of her class asked.

The response. "My familiar isn't a dog or cat, she also isn't messy as you can see." She glanced at Reisen who chewing on a peach. Who took care not missing single bit down to the core.

_How nostalgic, _The moon rabbit contemplated, _they aren't nearly as good as ones on the moon._ She recalled the large peaches groves that the Watatsuki sisters gathered from.

Toyohime-sama made sure to share the best peaches with Reisen. When she was their favored pet.

Then she grew sick of the lazy evenings and curiosity led her to flee at a given opportunity.

By the time that the breakfast was over Reisen had finished just a peach and a bit of meat off of a platter.

* * *

They went off into the courtyard, Reisen followed after her master who stood by a chair.

With a pause the familiar pulled out the chair for her master and then followed sitting down a seat by her master.

"What are we doing today master?" Reisen tilted her head at the activity in the courtyard. All of the humans had gathered up and were doing things with their familiars.

"Today is familiar bonding day. It is time that we've been given as masters to learn about our familiars." Louise sat up straight to the slightly relaxed posture of Reisen. "Oh."

While Reisen wasn't enthused about her new master, she wouldn't refuse socializing with her. As they were about to start, a couple girls intruded.

"Oh my Little Louise is the familiar that everyone has been talking about?" Kirche with Tabitha walked up to the table across from Louise and Reisen.

Turning her attention to her master, Reisen noticed that the appearance of the redhead agitated her young master a bit. "Of course, she is the most divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar here."

"Yes I am." Reisen said in concord with her master. "Really, look Tabitha summoned a dragon." Then Louise interjected. "That dragon is not a greater dragon, or is it?"

The Vallière looked to Tabitha for her response. She nodded. "Correct, Sylphid isn't a greater dragon."

Louise turned back to Kirche. "Now leave me alone, I was about to speak with my familiar Kirche." However the germanian showed no signs of leaving. Louise leaned into her familiar.

"Do you have any ability to get rid of nuisance." Reisen nodded. The moon rabbit looked up to the redhead. Making eye contact she adjusted the short wavelengths of the germanians mind.

The redhead descended into a bit of stupor. "Lo~ouise." She stumbled about Tabitha braced her looking surprised as her friend stumbled about.

Louise looked back at her familiar who shrugged. Tabitha looked at Louise's familiar.

"I'll take care of her" Tabitha gave a curt reply and took the now seemingly drunk Kirche away assisted by her friends fire salamander.

"So your abilities?" Reisen nodded. "Yes I can manipulate waves." The idea that the power of her familiar was wave manipulation wasn't conceivable to the young master.

Though just as she was about put a lunch a question on the Guiche then approached the two.

"Louise your familiar insulted me last night with her heedless harsh words last night. I felt insulted as a noble with needlessly curt response."

Louise was wondering just what Reisen had done when. "Couldn't you have taken more care in turning me down." She lost all interest in doing anything punitive towards her familiar.

It was well known that Guiche was dating Montmorency. So this attempt to cheat on her with Louise's new familiar earned Guiche no empathy points from the Vallière.

"No, I heard you need to make it clear that you aren't interested in a human. Otherwise they won't stop pursuing you."

_Guiche does seem to be that type, but that a broad generalization._ The young master would make a point to teach her familiar about the good points of her kind after this.

"Ugh, that brazen attitude, I challenge you familiar of zero to a duel in Vestori Square. Right now.

I won't fault if you don't show up." The young man said assuming. Believing that Reisen wouldn't fight. Reisen turned to her master.

"Can you win?" Is just what Louise asked. "Yes, my master." Reisen stood up. "Let's get over there now. I want to get this over with." The Vallière stood up. "I'll show you to the square."

"Just don't hurt him or mess up mental too badly." Reisen noded. "It'll be one hit."

The moon rabbit appeared before Guiche. The atmosphere became palpable contrasting the way she'd previous sat back in her chair the moon rabbit was strictly focused on this opponent before her. The young man previously never in battle hadn't thought a girl could cause him to tense up so. However this self-proclaimed rabbit had the man quaking. He gulped down his tense throat.

"I-I praise you. For actually showing up. And NOT RUNNING off." The anxiety threw off his little speech. To Louise she knew this reaction. This is how men reacted to her mother.

To see Reisen do this to Guiche inspired her and offset her own anxieties. _Defeat that lecher familiar._ The young master thought to herself.

Reisen waited for Guiche to make the opening move. It was a courtesy to allow the opponent to at least make one more defeating them. Guiche made eye contact with Reisen. "Now this duel starts."

With a flick of his rose wand Guiche summoned a vaguely female construct to fight for him. "I am named Guiche the brass. Therefore this brass valkyrie will be your opponent."

The golem lunged forward to where Reisen was, and punched the air. From his perspective he hit the moon rabbit. He didn't expect a haymaker to his jaw when Reisen had ducked under the punch and dashed forward to hit the young man.

Winding backwards the moon rabbit seemingly stumbled into the punch which held a surprising amount of power. She had to catch herself from falling forwards.

Clocked across his jaw the brass went stumbled backwards, twirling, a couple feet before surrendering in unconsciousness.

There were a couple of particularly weak willed students who saw just the same thing as Guiche did, the girl got punched before she suddenly appeared beside Guiche to punch him.

Though they went along with the reactions of their peers.

It was an unceremonious end to the duel. To the students in general, the rabbit had just dodged under the jab and ran forwards while Guiche failed to react to the moon rabbits approach.

It didn't make the rabbit look too cool though it didn't fail to make Guiche the man who got clocked by a rabbit girl.

* * *

The students that had been nearby then went back to the seats with their familiars and Reisen followed after her master and finally sat back down to have a conversation with her.

"So did you use your ability on Guiche?" The moon rabbit nodded. "Yes I did, I made myself invisible to him and left an illusion of myself in his mind."

"Huh, are you sure that was wave manipulation. You weren't doing anything with water magic." It then hit Reisen, this society is even less advanced than gensokyo.

"Master do you anything about electricity?" That would be the place to start.

"Yes, it's magic that can conjured up by wind mages."

This would take a bit more explanation. "That is correct you even if you aren't able to use the wind element you have electricity in you."

Although Reisen made an effort to explain the concept of brainwaves it failed to stick.

Lunarian medical science was just a bit too difficult for a local of this world.

Maybe if Louise had some medical knowledge the familiar would've been able to get her point across.

She decided to demonstrate her power to her master.

"I can't explain my power. Okay I'll just show you what I did in the battle. Look into my eyes."

Louise knew only vague knowledge of hypnotism. Yet her familiar seemed to be doing similar to her eyes. Reisen however noticed it was taking a bit more effort alter her masters perceptions.

With a bit of effort though. Louise saw her familiar stand up, without pushing out the chair and walk off. It was impossible though as she saw her familiar's body go through the table.

She shook her head and focused. Reisen's illusion failed, the moon rabbit was still there.

"You broke the illusion master." Reisen blanked a couple times. Her expression showed a bit of surprise.

Louise tried to organize her knowledge a bit. She reasoned that to break the illusion, to break the illusion she, the young master drew a blink.

"How?" She was curious, what did she have that Guiche didn't possess? "Your willpower."

Reisen elaborated, "I can alter perceptions and create complex illusions like you saw, yet if the targets has too much resistance they'll be able to see through it regardless."

The moon rabbit continued with another short explanation. "I can silence sounds and make wide area illusions regardless of willpower."

As more details made themselves clear Louise grew more satisfied with the moon rabbits power.

Then Reisen rose a topic that shifted the conversation a bit. "I also have one more ability master." That rose her masters interest again. "Please tell me, servant. It'll be valuable to know the full extent of your powers."

"I can detect more of my kind. We can sort of communicate through our minds, the thoughts, we have, as well as our feelings." _That is sort of like telepathy spell._ "Does it have any use here?"

Her question stimed from the fact that her familiar was now far away from the moons. Not only that her own planet supposedly.

Although on that topic she hadn't brought up the topic that the ritual to bind her to Reisen was supposed to allow her to see and hear what her familiar was. That wasn't working though.

"Well normally no. I'm too far to pick up any strong signals." The Vallière listened, "I heard something from the forest last night though."

What was Reisen doing last night? Louise constructed the timeline after she fell asleep last night.

First the moon rabbit wounded Guiche's ego enough, so to have the young nobleman duel her familiar to regain some of his pride and then she left the campus at night to go by the woods.

A more reasonable course of action would've been for the familiar to go back to herself and reported what happened had this morning. Louise stopped decided to stop scrutinizing the rabbit's course of actions last night and just take care of the present.

"You detected another moon rabbit from the forests by the campus?"

"Yes I did, the signal was rather weak so she must've been deep in the trees. I would've investigated. I didn't know the dangers though."

Concerned that she might be her familiars bold behaviors it slightly relieve her to know her familiar wouldn't just march blindly off into danger.

"The woods around here shouldn't be too dangerous. There's the usual rumors of bandits and werewolves in the trees. But there really shouldn't be anything too dangerous."

_Maybe I can find another rabbit._ The thought caught her imagination.

"My classes will easy enough if I don't get detention, in the afternoon if there is some time to spare… we will set out for the capital tomorrow buy supplies to explore the forest.

In time for Void day."

The Vallière began to lay out a timeline to investigate this curiosity. Reisen was a bit surprised by her masters approach.

She was a better planner than Kaguya, though the compliment could be said about anyone with sanity that the lunarians just didn't possess.

Thus, plans were made. The session of familiar bonding in the courtyard came to an end.

New opportunities and revelations awaited in those woods, that Louise nor Reisen Udongein Inaba could have foreseen.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in For Honor. The next chapter will be a bit longer than this one and entirely original. Expect it in a week or two.

Please point out any spelling or grammatical errors that maybe present and I will speedily correct them.

Edit 1: Fixed the more egregious errors I found with a once over, following a review.

* * *

Review responses:

Ravenext The next one will be just slightly longer than chapter 1!

The Dark Hour I want a hard derailing of the ZnT story, first there will the soft derailment in the third chapter then further down the story I will make a new plotline. The derailment will occur sometime around the Albion plot.

DavianThule19 That will become readily apparent.


	4. Chapter EX 2: Shimizu Character sheet

This character will be introduced in the next chapter of Zero no Tsukaima: Gyokuto

* * *

Name: Shimizu

Personality: Carefree and easygoing.

Ability: Able to generate pure water.

* * *

A moon rabbit assigned to cooking her entire existence with no cooking ability. Her ability to generate pure water was useful in pounding mochi. Leaving her as an underling among underlings, also rather social she never stood out too much. However she had a tic of stumbling over the noble titles of lunarians that made her unfit for servitude to the higher-up lunarians.

While leisurely wondering to her next job she was summoned to Halkeginia. Several other moon rabbits had also been summoned by a mage. All with about as much potential as the other. They were all released and the mage continued their work to summon powerful familiars foreign to the world.

Abandoned she started wandering around to avoid work assigned to her by her fellow moon rabbits. Though she did keep note of the location of the little settlement that the moon rabbits did establish to keep safe in numbers.

Since her departure from the moon rabbit enclave this lone moon rabbit has mostly survived by snatching food and drinking water from her ability. This diet of scavenging scraps has partially sapped her of strength.

Now wandering listless in the forests near to the Tristain Academy of Magic she attracts the attention of Reisen when her thoughts reach across the ESP waves.

Could she become another familiar to Louise and a collaborator to aid Reisen U. Inaba's escape back to Earth?

* * *

(Misc, Aquamarine hair, red eyes.)

(Relative to an adult human.)

Height: Short.

Loyalty and Motivation: Very low. (This moon rabbit has tendency to only half-finish tasks assigned to her by her superiors and like other rabbits shrinks when things get difficult.)

Strength: Low - below average. (Needs help lifting somewhat heavy objects due to pure water intake and poor diet. Usually hauls things around with the help of others.)

Constitution: Poor - low. (Frail and easily winded.)

Wisdom: Low. (Has no reasoning skills. Will likely believe any rumors passed to her.)

Dexterity: Very poor - below average. (Due to nutrient induce confusion. If not watching her own step has the tendency to trip and stumble about even on minor everyday obstacles. Table corners, uneven terrain, fallen papers, and others feet. Resolved easily.)

Ground speed: Low - average. (Can be motivated by a particularly charismatic leader however her lack of training and leisurely life means that she doesn't possess the leg muscle to move quickly. Stumbles about from confusion.)

Flight speed: N/A (Unable to fly.)

Charisma: Below average - Average. (She doesn't stutter about her words and is rather social. However her mannerisms might be grating to nobility.)

Combat ability: None to little. (Not trained for combat.)

* * *

Special ability: Generate pure water - Poor to average: The ability to generate pure water. When focus is given this water can be focused into jets or hard hitting projects. However untrained all she do is splash the water from her hands. Not good for gardening.

ESP - Average: The ability to communicate via a network of waves generated by moon rabbits ears. Due to the scare population of moon rabbits this network is quite limited in coverage and range. A single rabbit can only communicate within 20 or so kilometers (12 miles).


End file.
